


Confined Spaces

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Potential for another part if people are interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: In which Clarke and Bellamy are trapped in an elevator together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want to read more. I'm new to writing for this fandom.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!" 

Bellamy watched in amusement as his friend paced the extremely small space they'd been trapped in for the last two hours. For all the bad ass mother fucker bravado that Clarke Griffin was very good at projecting, it turned out that she did not do too well in confined spaces. So when she'd walked the two block's to his apartment building to drop off a book he needed for class and then to share a cab together to dinner with his sister and her boyfriend, and the elevator had broken down with only them stuck inside of it, Bellamy Blake had found himself extremely suprised with how she'd dealt with it. 

Which was to initially back herself into a corner, crouch on the floor and to cry. 

This from the girl that had gone cave diving with sharks, from the girl who did sky dives for charity, and from the girl who had strode straight into the middle of bar fight one evening, thrown one punch and broken the whole thing up. 

Yeah, Bell was suprised. 

He'd calmed her down, for some reason he'd always been great at doing that, and they'd called building maintenence who assured them that the issue would be resolved shortly. 

How long was shortly meant to be though? 

There was no cell phone reception in the elevator which had meant they had no way of letting Octavia know where they were, which in turn meant that when they eventually did get out, they'd both have an alarming amount of voicemails on their phones. They were also starving. And Clarke was not good when she was hungry. 

"Do you want some more gum?" He offered the half eaten packet he'd found in his jacket pocket and she just glared at him. 

"No, I don't want any gum. I want to get out of this tiny space. I want to eat the chicken alfredo I was meant to be having this evening. I want to drink the glass of white wine that I was meant to be drinking this evening. I want...." 

"Just a glass a wine Clarke?" He interrupted her and she shot death rays at him with her eyes. 

"Shut up Blake and call maintenance again. Tell them you want a least a month's free rent for this." 

He rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk. "We called them again forty minutes ago. They're working on it." 

"They're not working on it hard enough though are they?!" 

"Just chill princess," was possibly the worst thing he could have said to her then and he immediately regretted it as soon as he realised. 

"Just chill? Just chill! We're trapped in a metal box, hanging by a piece of cable which could snap at any given moment and you want me to chill?!" She was shrieking a little, a noise he was more accustomed to hearing from Octavia. The cable wasn't going to snap and he knew that but he doubted she'd listen. 

"What if we run out of air? Oh god, I'm going to asphyxiate in an elevator shafts with you! They're just going to find our bodies and we'll be the poor saps who suffocated because your building can't keep up it's maintenence." 

She'd stopped pacing now and was standing with her back against the wall, breathing heavily and working herself up more and more. 

"Clarke, princess, you need to breathe." He moved so that he was standing closer to her, placing his hands either side of her body against the wall of the elevator. Her breaths were coming out thick and fast and she looked panicked, something he'd never seen before on her. 

"Clarke, come on now, breathe," he coaxed gently. 

"I just.... I.... I.... I keep thinking about all the ways we could die in here! I need a distraction, something to take my mind off it. Off all the terrible ways we could end up dead." 

He wanted to laugh at how absurd she was being but her fears were real and he was very concerned that if he didn't do something soon, she would have a panic attack. 

"Please Bellamy! Do something!" 

She wanted, no needed a distraction, and Bellamy could have thought of a million and one ways to distract her if he'd have really thought about it but only one came to mind. Something she'd least expect from him and something he didn't actually expect from himself.

He found himself kissing her. Him, Bellamy Blake kissing Clarke Griffin. Well, kissing wasn't exactly what they were doing at first. His lips were pressed to hers but she hadn't actually responded. Just before he was about to pull away and apologise profusely she did respond, moving her lips oh so slightly against his. From then, he figured he was onto a winner, they could deal with the aftermath once they were out of the elevator but for now, Clarke needed distracting and this, well, this was proving to be a rather, unexpectedly enjoyable distraction. 

As it turned out, Clarke Griffin was an extremely good kisser. Perhaps it was the thought in the back of her mind that maybe this would be the last kiss she ever had, but she was kissing him back as if her life literally depended on it. And he was responding as if it was true. Lips moved against each other, teeth clashed in an effort to find the right rhythm and their hands began to roam each others bodies, Clarke's caressing Bellamy's neck, causing a small whimper to escape his throat and his skimming up and down her torso, moving dangerously close to her chest. Just when he'd decided to take that leap and cross another line, a loud crunching noise could be heard and Clarke suddenly shoved him backwards. 

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the building's maintenence man, plus Octavia and Lincoln. 

"See, told you I'd get you out!" The maintenance guy grinned widely at them both and Clarke hurriedly pushed past him, out into the corridor. 

Bellamy shoved a hand back through his hair then quickly adjusted his pants before following her out. 

"Clarke! Hey Clarke, where you going?" She was hurrying down the corridor, looking for the stairwell. 

"Home!" She called back, not stopping or turning around. 

Octavia frowned and followed her friend quickly, leaving Bellamy and Lincoln together. 

"How did you know we were here? Bellamy asked his sister's boyfriend. 

"Well when O couldn't get through to either of you she thought we should come and check the building, and then when we got here and found the elevator out of order with two people trapped inside it, we deduced it had to be you. And we were right. You guys okay?"

Before Bellamy could answer Octavia returned, minus Clarke. 

"Says she's got a headache and just wants to go home. Can't blame her myself, two hours trapped in a confined space with you dear brother, is enough to give anyone a headache." She shoved her older brother playfully. "Still wanna grab some food? You must be starving?" 

Bellamy nodded, staring down at corridor where Clarke had disappeared. 

Was that really the reason she had ran off or did he have a lot of apologising to do?


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Clarke, what's going on between you and my brother?"

Clarke very nearly slammed the door shut in her friend's face but knew that that would be a dead give away. Plus, nothing was actually going on per se, at least nothing that Clarke was willing to admit.

Because there was nothing going on.

Except...

"You gonna let me in or you gonna make me wait outside whilst you figure out your lie?"

Clarke frowned at her friend, moving aside to let her into the apartment they once shared together.

"So...." Clarke heard the clinking of glasses as Octavia pulled a half empty bottle of wine out of the fridge, pouring herself a glass and topping up Clarke's own glass that was on the counter top. "You bailed on Friday night dinner again. Third week in a row. And when you found out that Bell was going to be at Ice Nation the other night, you made an excuse. In fact, any social occasion that you and he would normally attend, you've bailed on. Neither of you have participated in the group chat either and I really don't know what excuse you're gonna give for that. "

Neither did she. Clarke realised she had not been careful enough with her cancellations. Perhaps she should have turned up for just for an hour and then feigned a headache or something. She could have arrived before he got there, left just as he turned up.

"So what, do you two hate each other again? I thought we were over that, we're not kids anymore?"

"No, we don't hate each other again. Nothing's happened. I've just had things going on."

Octavia's eyes narrowed. Years of knowing Clarke had taught her that if Clarke had things going on then she would know about it.

"I call bullshit. And so does Raven. She's noticed too." In fact Raven Reyes was at Bellamy's apartment, pulling the exact same interrogation act, but Clarke didn't need to know that.

"There's nothing to notice."

"Oh Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey, it's all far too coincidental. Just tell me what's happened so we can fix it and I can have the gang back together again."

"O, seriously! Nothing's happened."

"Alright." Octavia finished her drink and set the glass back down, making her way to the front door. "Raven has another theory. She thinks that if you've not fallen out, then you're fucking. Are you doing my brother Griffin, because you know I wouldn't mind."

"No!"

O squinted at her friend, trying to read her denile. "Her next theory is that if you're not actually fucking then you at least want to be fucking him, how about that?"

"Octavia! Stop! There's nothing going on between Bellamy and I! Nothing happened in that elevator, let it drop."

Clarke didn't catch it but Octavia did. She suppressed her grin.

"Okay, okay, I'll let it drop. Raven and the girls are still at the club by the way, you could still come out for a bit. Murphy was still there too, you can watch him try and hit on Emori and her shoot him down, I know how much you love that."

Clarke gestured to the pajamas she was wearing, not even bothering to point out that it was past midnight because she knew Octavia would respond that the time had never stopped her before.

"Alright, I know when a battle is over. I'll leave you alone. That wine tastes like shit by the way. Might I recommend the five dollar bin rather than the three." And with that, Octavia blew her oldest friend a kiss and left, Clarke heaving a huge sigh of relief when she did.

Octavia had the nail right on the head and hadn't even realised it. No, Bellamy and her weren't fucking, but ever since that kiss in the elevator she could not get him out of her head. The feel of his lips, the memory of his touch, of his body pressing her to the wall. She knew he'd just been distracting her but her brain couldn't stop over analysing it and replaying the kiss and it had led her to only one conclusion.

She liked Bellamy Blake. Like, like liked him.

And that was not good.

That was not good at all.

...

"Well?"

Raven shook her head, handing a fresh drink to Octavia. They had reconvened at the bar, ready to compare their findings.

"As expected, he put his usual wall up, claiming that absolutely nothing was wrong and that he was just busy."

"Pretty much what she said."

"Yup. But because we know your dear brother and our princess Clarke so very well, we both know that's bullshit. You say that they starting acting weirdly after they got stuck in that lift together?" Raven took a drink, moving closer to Octavia so she could hear her above the music.

"Yeah, ever since then." O remembered. "She did bring up the lift though, without being prompted. Clarke was very adamant that nothing happened in the elevator."

Raven's eyes lit up. "So was Bellamy, also without being prompted."

"Something totally happened in that elevator!" They both concluded at the same time.

...

"You sure you wanna see this?" Raven waved a memory stick at Octavia, having done some extreme detective work that may or may not have involved flirting very heavily with the maintenence guy at Bellamy's apartment building and now she had in her possession security footage of Bellamy and Clarke's time in the elevator.

"Yes! I wanna know what happened."

"Yeah but... What if they're like.... actually doing it? That's your brother." Raven pointed out.

Octavia shrugged, she lived with him before and they didn't exactly have thick walls. "Then we won't continue watching once we know."

"Well," Raven countered. " _You_ won't continue watching _._ _I_ am of no relation to either of them."

"Raven, that's disgusting."

"Says the girl who is willing to watch security footage just to see if her brother is screwing one of her best friends."

Octavia didn't have an answer to that, just loading up her laptop and taking the memory stick.

"Wait, O. I know we've all had bets going for years about those two but if they are thing, are you really gonna be okay with it?"

Octavia appreciated the concern but it was a concern she'd locked down years ago. She was practically the number one supporter of her brother and Clarke, having seen their relationship grow throughout the years.

"Reyes, I'm cool with this trust me. I've long ago established that it's a case of when and not if with those two. Now, let's watch. Do we need popcorn?"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking over the laptop and pressing play on the footage. There was no sound and not a lot was happening once they got past Clarke's apparent breakdown.

"Claustrophobic?" Raven asked Octavia.

"Maybe. She's never mentioned it though. Maybe she was just hungry. You know how she can get."

They skipped through, fast-forwarding until they were nearing the end of the clip and Octavia was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Oh come on! Something happened in there, something must have...."

"Bingo!" Raven exclaimed, drawing O's attention back to the screen, the image showing Bellamy and Clarke making out quite heatedly until they were interrupted by their rescue party.

"I fucking knew it! I knew it!"

Raven smirked, putting things together in her head. "Okay okay, so they kissed right and she then runs off and both of them bail on plans that involve the other and they're both now being cagey as fuck."

Octavia nodded, following on from where Raven left off. "The kiss made them realise they like each other and now they don't know how to be around other and are avoiding each other at all costs."

"Yup."

"So how do we get them to stop avoiding each other?"

A slow, devilish grin crossed Raven's face just as the same idea popped into Octavia's brain, and in almost perfect unison they both realised outloud the solution.

"We trap them together again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final part and I really hope you like it! Also, I'm actually looking for one shot or small multi part ideas, preferably set in an AU to show because as much as I love it, I think I'd struggle to write completely within the canon of the show. Anyway, hmu with ideas. My tumblr is livingforbellarke or my main is cherrybombs-and-rabbitholes. Or maybe just leave an idea in the comments.

"Let us out!" 

"Octavia, I'm going kill you when you finally open this door. You too Reyes!" 

From the other side of the door Raven and Octavia tried their hardest to keep their laughter under control. Tricking Bellamy and Clarke into coming after hours to the art gallery that Octavia's boyfriend owned had been surprisingly easy, perhaps because they'd lied through their teeth about the other person not being there. Coordinating their separate ambles into the supply cupboard seconds after the other and then locking them in had been a little trickier but they'd managed it and now both girls fancied themselves as a cross between criminal masterminds and cupid. 

Clarke had a brainwave and started rummaging through her handbag, finally facing up to the fact that she was going to have to at least make conversation with her fellow captor. 

"I'll just call one of the others, or call the cops if it comes to it. Where is my damn phone!!!" 

Bellamy felt his own jacket pocket for his, realising that it too wasn't there. A crackling noise from one of the shelves alerted them to a walkie talkie, and Raven's rather amused voice sounded from it. 

"We have your phones, apparently O and I were just born to be criminals. And we have enough wine and food to keep us busy out here allllll night, so you to take as long as you need to sort yourselves out. You ain't going nowhere." 

"Raven! Please!" Clarke grabbed the communication device from the shelf. "What if I need to pee?!" 

"We thought of that," Octavia was speaking now. "We know that you're both stubborn fuckers so there's a bucket in the corner and some bottled water on the shelf. Also, Clarke, I borrowed some of Monty's anxiety medication in case your claustrophobia plays up. That's in there too. Now, sort your shit out. We're fed up of you avoiding each other. Deal with each other." The line went silent and although they both tried repeatedly to get the girls to respond, neither of them would. 

Clarke shook her head, starting to pace the small supply closest and Bellamy remembered how panicked she'd become in the elevator. 

"You okay?" He asked carefully, speaking to her properly for the first time in weeks. He'd tried to talk to her after the elevator incident, sent her a message asking if she was okay and apologising for kissing her, telling her he only did it to distract her, although in the time he'd spent apart from her he'd realised that was far from the truth not that he was willing to admit that yet, but she hadn't responded. 

"Of course not! Those little shits, I don't know what they think they're playing at locking us in here!" 

Okay, so it appeared that she wasn't going to have another breakdown, at least not yet. Perhaps he'd try something else. 

"Clarke, why do you think they've locked us in here together?" 

She wouldn't look at him, purposely avoiding his gaze. "How am I meant to know! Octavia thinks I've been avoiding you and maybe I have but that's none of her business!" 

"Raven accused me of avoiding you as well so her and O have obviously been talking, which is nothing new." 

"Have you been avoiding me?" Clarke finally made eye contact with him and he nodded. 

"A little. Apparently we've both bailed out on the same social occasions which has made them suspicious." 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "You know, we could just lie to them and tell them we've sorted everything out." 

Bellamy shrugged. "We could, but knowing them, they've probably got a camera hooked up into here somewhere. Plus, maybe we should actually sort stuff out, seeing as we have apparently been avoiding one another." 

The walkie talkie crackled into life again and Octavia's voice filled the room." That would be correct, we do have a camera hooked up. So as my not so unintelligent brother has suggested, sort it out!" 

Clarke flipped off the walkie talkie, causing the two girls in the other room to laugh and for Bellamy to smirk. Then she remembered something. 

"Wait a second. Octavia mentioned stashing anxiety medication for my claustrophobia. I'm not claustrophobic?" 

Bellamy frowned, the cogs in his head turning. "Well it sure seemed that way when we were in the lift together." 

"It's just lifts I don't like and I didn't even realise that until we got trapped. I'm not actually claustrophobic, it's just lifts apparently. But why would they think otherwise? I've never given either of them any cause to think..... Oh my fucking god, those dicks!" 

It fell into place. Why they thought she was claustrophobic, why they had trapped them here together. 

"They can't just leave things alone can they? They have to go and push things!" 

"Erm Clarke, care to share?" 

"They've seen the footage from the elevator, that's why they think I'm claustrophobic, and that's why we're trapped here! They saw the... well... the.... you know what, and they think if we're trapped together again then it'll happen again." 

Now Bellamy had heard it, it all made perfect sense. This was exactly the sort of shit Octavia would pull and now he thought about it, he did protest a little too much about the elevator incident when Raven had interregated him the other evening. And now he thought again, she hadn't even been the one to bring the elevator up because she hadn't even been oaty of the rescue party. Yeah, it definitely made sense. 

"Clarke, you know I'm sorry about that right? I messaged you afterwards but you never replied. I only... I only did it...." 

"Yeah yeah yeah. You only did it to calm me down, you made that clear in your message." 

Bellamy knew Clarke, he'd known her for years. And over the years he'd learnt her moods, her voice tones, and Bellamy could have swore that the tone she just used was one of disappointment. 

Should he? Could he admit what he'd realised?

Is this why O and Raven had trapped them together, did they know? His sister did seem to know him better than he did himself sometimes. 

"Clarke..." He stopped, unable to find words and she snapped at him. 

"What!!" 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wishing there was more space in the closet so he could walk and talk, and very much wishing that his meddlesome sister and friend weren't outside listening in. 

"Okay so I might not just have done it to distract you. I might have.... I might have done it because I wanted to."

In the other room the meddlesome sister and friend had their arms raised, ready to cheer. 

"You might have wanted to..." Clarke repeated his words, him now unable to read her tone of voice. He coughed slightly. 

"Alright. I did want to. I just didn't really know it until I did it and afterwards I didn't know how to talk to you about it, especially after you just ran off."

"So it wasn't just to distract me." She raised her eyebrows in question, her eyes fixated on his face. 

"Not really, no."

"Oh."

Oh? That was all he was getting? Octavia and Raven were also frowning, Octavia ready to get on the walkie talkie and to bitch at her. 

"Wait," Raven told her. "You know she's just as romantically stunted as he is. Perhaps more. Give her a second."

Inside the closet Clarke gulped, knowing she now had to say something. Feelings had never been something she was good at though, especially feelings for someone she had been friends with for more than half her life. She was better at doing things though so maybe her actions could speak louder than words. She crossed the extremely small space that was between them and raised herself onto her tip toes, pressing her mouth to his and praying to any entity listening that this wasn't going to be a massive error of judgement. 

It wasn't, he responded much quicker than she had the first time, their lips quickly locking together and finding a rhythm as their arms wrapped around each other. 

Outside the room a cheer went up, Raven and Octavia high fiving each other. 

"How much do they owe us right now do you reckon?" Raven asked. 

"Well, I reckon we get to demand bridesmaid duties and request that their first child is named after us." She grinned as Raven burst out laughing. "For now though, they can buy us a drink. Let's let them out."

"Yes let's." Raven motioned to the screen. "Otherwise I'm fairly certain a lot more than kissing is going to go down in there."

"Wouldn't be the first time that closet has seen action Reyes, and definitely won't be the last. But yes, let's get them out. They can take us for drinks and then maybe Clarke will learn to use words instead of her tongue."

Raven raised her eyebrows at her co conspirator. "You're aware how talking works right, the muscles we use...." 

"Shut up, you know what I mean!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last chapter was meant to be it until someone commented that it seemed a little rushed and wasn't very in depth. And I was realised they were kind of right. So hopefully this little add on resolves that.
> 
> Also, hmu on tumblr if you have any fic requests! Livingforbellarke is my The 100 blog.

Over the next few hours Bellamy and Clarke endured the shit eating grins of both Octavia and Raven. Once the terrible twosome had released them, they had dragged them to a bar, demanding drinks as payment for them playing cupid. Bellamy and Clarke had allowed themselves to be dragged, on the condition that it was not the usual bar where the rest of their friends hung out. They were not ready to deal with questions from them yet, because really, they still had questions for each other. 

They put up with their friends chatter until the questions began, questions they didn't have answers to and then Clarke finally had had enough. 

"Oooh, we need to tell the others. O, let's post it in the group chat. Guys, can you like kiss for us or something so we can send a picture."

"No!!" Clarke snapped, all three heads turning to her. "You cannot post it in the group chat and we will not pose for a photo. Just.... Stop rushing things okay, we haven't even talked without you guys here."

The girls had the audacity to look sheepish and Octavia made to grab her things. "We'll go, let you guys talk."

Clarke stood up, reaching for her own bag. "No, I'm gonna go actually. And it's such a nice night that I think I'll walk home."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Bellamy asked her quietly, not really waiting for her answer nor had she expected him to. They left the bar together, both of their heads swimming with questions and both wondering if they'd been rail roaded into something the other person didn't want. They'd walked for a few minutes, not really speaking when Bellamy finally broke the silence. 

"Clarke.... I have to ask. Did you only kiss me because you knew it would make them open the door?"

She stopped in her tracks momentarily, a little thrown by the question before she continued walking. 

"Well, I mean it worked didn't it?" She heard a sharp intake of breath from him, realising she had said the wrong thing. She quickly added, "but no, it wasn't just because of that."

"Soooo, we've kissed, twice now. And Raven and Octavia are practically writing our vows back at that bar because of it. That kinda begs the question, what happens now? Because... Now I've kissed you, I don't think I can go back to not kissing you. But only if that's okay with you?"

She let the question hang there for a moment and Bellamy wanted to be offended but he knew better. Clarke had always been terrible with things like this, her feelings practically had to be tortured out of her sometimes. Yet she so was very good at having other people confess their's to her. 

"I kinda don't want to go back to not kissing you either," she finally replied, sneaking a sideways glance at him and seeing a smile form on his lips. 

"So do we date?" 

"Aren't we a little past that now?" she countered. "We've known each other for years, there's not much I don't know about you that dating would bring out."

"Yeah but, you don't know me as a boyfriend. It's different."

Clarke laughed. "You dated Gina for six months. Girls talk when they go out together Bellamy, Gina talked about what you were like as a boyfriend." And for the most part, it had been complimentary. 

"Okay, well you don't know me as YOUR boyfriend then. That's definitely different."

Just that sentence made butterflies flutter in Clarke's stomach, a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. Bellamy Blake, her boyfriend. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through her and she felt her cheeks flushing. 

"Princess, you alright there?" He'd noticed her blush. 

"I'm fine. Okay, you're right. I don't know you as my.... as my boyfriend." The butterflies fluttered again. 

"So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night then, if that's good with you?" 

She nodded, knowing if she spoke she might squeal a little and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her squeal over him. At least, not yet. As she took another step she felt his hand brush against hers before tentatively taking it into his own. She glanced up at him and he glanced down at her, smiles crossing their faces. 

"You know, as much I hate how meddlesome those two are, I kinda think they did good," Bellamy commented. 

"For once, I'll have to agree. Not with their methods, their methods are borderline insane."

"Borderline? Have you met my sister?" 

They laughed, falling back into the easy chatter that was their friendship. Except now they both knew there was something more there and both of them were excited to explore that something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy this and want to see more! I'm new to writing for this fandom.


End file.
